


Thank You and You're Welcome!

by monekosensei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gakutsumu, I can hear Leopard Eyes Taste You Taste Me help, New Year, Shrine Visit, Takanashi Papa is here!!!, The rest of i7 TRG Re:Vale and managers are here but one line each only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei
Summary: Instead of kissing his cheek, she kissed his lips.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Thank You and You're Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I made a new account on i7 game coz of the free 7 rolls hoping to get Gaku SSR cards and I did!!! After 12 uninstalling of the game lol OTL But throughout the 12 I always got 3-4 Tenn and Ryuu SSRs...
> 
> I need more GakuTsumu rabbit chats...I wish I rolled during the Karatoga event but my luck in Treasure is very...very sad...so what more for the Kuji right...
> 
> Danshi Tarumono Matsuri saves me from frowning though :))))))) coz my new account's center is Gaku from this joint song >w<

"Y-Yaotome-sanー"

"You can call me Gaku when we're alone, Tsumugi."

After Otoharu won the King's Game against Gaku, the younger man had no choice but to tag along Tsumugi in buying refreshments for everyone. Actually, he could have won against her father, but Otoharu's nerves on his arms were so furiously evident that even his pink eyes had turned red in glaring at the silver head.

A goldfish game. It's just a piece of cake for Gaku who's always playing at festival booths since he was way younger but if he still wants to stay close to the soba of his heart, he should know when to back down.

"...Sorry, Gaku-san. My Papa seems to be so fired up...!" Tsumugi apologized as Gaku pressed the buttons on the vendo.

"Lol. Don't worry. I still had fun. It's a nice match."

According to the rules created by Nagi: if no. 8, which was Gaku, wins against 5, which was Otoharu, he or she should get a kiss on the cheek from no. 13, which was Tsumugi. But if no. 8 loses, he or she should buy cold drinks good for 17 people alone.

But Tsumugi, ever kind, insisted to tag along. She reasoned that she brought plastic bags with her for the occasion.

"Okay! That's 17!" Gaku wiped his palms on his blue hakama as he finished counting the 3 plastic bags of refreshments.

"I can hold them, Gaku-san!"

"Nah. These are light."

"B-But still...!"

"Please let me be the cool guy for a cute girl in a pretty kimono."

Tsumugi could only feel her face reddened not only at the gorgeous smile he's giving her but also at his compliment that made its way to his words. As promised in their early rabbit chats, she would wear a kimono next time. Although it wasn't him who assisted her in wearing it due to the rumors spreading about them, she's glad she could show him the sakura-patterned kimono he personally chose for her when she asked him pieces of advice.

He really likes her.

And she likes him too. Really.

"T-T-Tsumugi...!?"

Gaku had a taste of Tsumugi's revenge. He felt a very hot sensation from his neck to his temples. And the source was his right hand that came in contact with her left hand. If she thought she was helping him carry the canned drinks by intertwining her fingers with his, well. Maybe.

Her head was lowered, gazing at the cemented ground they're walking on. The footsteps her wooden slippers were loud but not as loud as her racing heartbeat.

"Thank you for putting up with me, Gaku-san."

He couldn't help to paste another curve on his lips at the blushing girl next to him. "Anything for you, Tsumugi."

She could 't keep herself anymore. It's the end of the year and she still hasn't returned his kindness yet. It won't hurt to do it now, right?

By the time she raised her head, his gaze was already what's in front of them, happily looking forward. So she took the chance to tiptoe quickly and give him a peck on his right cheek.

But he suddenly turned his head to ask something. "Hey, Tsumugi, do you want toー" 

Instead of kissing his cheek, she kissed his lips.

Both of them stopped on their tracks. Both shocked.

After a few seconds of forgetting how to breathe, Tsumugi came back to her senses. "G-G-G-Gaku-san...!!!!" Why did he have to turn his head at that very moment?

"T-Tsumugi...," he whispered, his lips remained parted. Not yet recovering. Was that really her? He leaned down to match her gaze. But as soon as he did, she immediately spoke to defend herself.

"I-I-I-I-I was just going to k-k-k-k-k-kiss your cheek as a thank you...!!!!" The more she stammered, the stronger she squeezed his hand.

His eyes widened at her explanation but he let out a chuckle because of her reaction. "That so?"

She bit her lower lip as she eagerly nodded at him. It earned her another joyful sound from him.

"Thank you for being my first kiss then, Tsumugi."

"E-E-E-E-E-E-Eh!!!??? I-I-I-I'm Gaku-san's f-f-first k-k-k-kiss!!!???"

"Am I not Tsumugi's first kiss?"

"N-N-N-No...! I mean...Y-Y-Yes...Gaku-san is..."

It was a good thing they're the only persons at that area near the bridge, saving them the trouble to deal with bystanders. More importantly, with anyone they both know.

Tsumugi tried to change the very intimate atmosphere between them though she failed from averting her gaze. "U-U-Umm...! Earlier! Gaku-san was asking..."

"Oh yeah." He paused to think, his back still bent forward. "Do you want to lit firecrackers with me later?"

"I don't mind. Everyone will light firecrackers later anyway ahahaha...!"

"I mean...," his tone lowered, "Just the two of us."

For the 2nd time, she forgot to breathe. Her ears were burning, causing steams to go out from her head.

"So I can say 'you're welcome'."

Controlling his hand with the 2 more plastic bags of cold drinks from touching her face, he stared at her naturally rosy lips, which were slightly parted, and then to her glowing pink eyes. He watched her close her eyes gracefully like a petal falling on the ground, sending him the signal that she received his message.

And so Gaku breathed the moment, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips on hers. It was a soft kiss at first but when they parted, it appeared that both of them were thirsty. 

For more.

* * *

"What are taking them so long?" Ten growled as his brows burrowed at the opposite direction of the shrine.

"Ten-nii! If you want, I can buy you drinks instead!" Riku volunteered, whiffs around his breath.

"Nanase-san! Don't go wandering around!" Iori quickly grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Iori, if you want, you can fetch Yaotome and Manager with Riku!" Mitsuki patted his brother's back.

"I can go for you," Rinto gladly offered.

"Oh! But that's against the King's Game..." Nagi placed his palm on his chest.

"You will always be my king, Nagi...," Anesagi inaudibly mumbled.

"Maybe they're lost?" Momo wondered.

"Isn't Gakkyun a wild boy during these occasions?" Yuki gave his opinion.

"Knowing Yaotome Jr..." Yamato didn't continue.

Out of the blue, a sound came from Otoharu's fan. A fan that broke into two.

"P-President! He means that Yaotome-san is someone who's familiar in these kind of events!" Banri soothed.

"H-H-He's right, President! Maybe there are many people in the vendo...!" Sougo supported.

"Gakkun and Manager are buying many King Puddings for me!!!" Tamaki convinced only himself.

"Ah! They're already here!" Ryuu announced as soon as he spotted the two who were missing for a few minutes. If 25 minutes and counting was few.

Gaku was holding the 3 plastic bags of refreshments while Tsumugi was walking behind him. She was slightly red compared to him but when asked, it must be the old rose-colored muffler she bought on the way to keep her warm.

Actually, she's just hiding the kiss marks he left on her neck.

As for the very quiet man, he's preparing his speech mentally before his funeral early next year.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! MAY GAKUTSUMU BLOOM IN STORY 5!!!
> 
> I still have 1 Christmas one-shot to go but this one is a must!!! Maybe I'll just combine the 2 occasions :)
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
